The present invention relates to an input direction determination system, a terminal, a server, a network system, an information storage medium, and an input direction determination method.
A game has been known that utilizes a joystick as a controller, and allows the player to perform a direction input by tilting the joystick in the forward, backward, rightward, or leftward direction. In such a game, the joystick tilt direction and the joystick tilt amount are respectively processed as the input direction and the input amount. When the player has tilted the joystick in one direction by some amount, and holds the joystick at the tilted position, position information about the joystick is continuously output, and processed as the input direction and the input amount.
In recent years, a game that implements a joystick-like operation using a game device that includes a touch panel has been developed. In this case, an X-axis vector value and a Y-axis vector value that correspond to the joystick input values are obtained from the touch position on the touch panel. The direction of the vector value corresponds to the joystick tilt direction, and the magnitude of the vector value corresponds to the joystick tilt amount.
Japanese Patent No. 3734820 discloses an invention that sets a reference point based on a touch position on a touch panel that has not been touched, and maintains the reference point when the touch panel is continuously touched.
However, when the reference point is fixed during a period in which the touch panel is touched, the player may feel inconsistency with the actual input operation.